


abyss of crying codes

by Blepbean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Glitched Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Connor’s usually fine in most days. But sometimes, his coding becomes glitched and he ends up in the abyss, terrifying while his code slowly eats away at his body.





	abyss of crying codes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for someone on amino, thank u so much for participating for the faith challenge I’m so glad you liked 😋✋
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Connor  _ was  _ doing good today, he got out of bed, showered, got dressed in his slacks and suit which Hank always tells him to change because he’s too formal. He even had a conversation with him, a friendly one full of banter and laughter because they were laughing.

They aren’t laughing now.

He’s glitching, too much. His  c̛̻o͓̩̐͂d̳̽ě̜̮͚̑͝ is  shifting, existing from once place to another, changing properties inside his processors like his sight to his hearing. It’s like his code is crying out, seeking for help. Help, reaching out for the light but getting more and more w̝̝͂̈̕͟ro̤͇̯̩̐͋͊͋̕͜n͔̟̍͆ĝ͈. Connor going maniac, insane, sick to the brain. Ones like in the mental asylums, the ones that screamed in the middle of the night because they couldn’t save their loved ones and they were too late and--

He can’t see

_ See _

_ Sight _

Sight

_ Noun _

  1. The power or faculty of seeing; perception of objects by use of the eyes; vision.
  2. An act, fact, or instance of seeing.

_ He can’t see _

He didn’t mean to search that up, his code did. Always shifting and breaking and trying to take over his body. He doesn’t know where he’s going, it’s just an endless abyss, dark, along with his fears that Hank is laying d͖̖̭̹̄̒̍̓̕͢ȅ͟ã̠d͎̗͋͑̾͜ on floor. He’s dead. He’s bleeding out. He has to get there on time. Walk across the endless abyss to save Hank because that’s what his code his telling him.

_ D̫̞̳̹̩̍͆̐͊̇ǫ͞n̤͈̗̠̊̾͗͞'͔̰̀͞tḍ̡̠̝̅̀̎͠i̭͚̘̟͐̀̚͠eh̯̹̻̺͐͊̈́̚a͇̱͖̟̋̈̀̚n͖̗̩̥̿̄͑̌k͇̓̋ͅd̡̳͊͠ô̞̲̑n̛̹̱͕̟̔̾̊'̺̩̠̻̄̈̚͞td̤̟̆̓̚͢i̭͙͋̑̽͟ẻ̡͕̼̘̀́͂h̳̮̄̕ą͇̹̂͂̀̃ͅň͈͎̥̬͋̎̀͞ͅk͖̈p̻̰̫͖̒͑͋̌l̛̟̣̼͋̇ę̼̘͓͕̂͋̽͝͝a̰̟̓̇seḏ͒o̲̐n͎̜͗͘͘͢͢͠'̭̕t͙̐bḙ͌͊͢dḛ͙̓̾a̡̩̻͂̄̆͞ͅd͈̚ī̧̟̟̌͘m̱̫̫̩͕̉̊̅́̃s̩͔̀̆oṣ̣̺̐͋͑͆ͅő͎ŗ̠͚̇͆͋ř͟y̧̡̡͎͛̃̋̋ỉ̞̳̥̠̞͂̑̽̍m̨̮͇̯̆̓̿̚s̨̤̅̉o̢͍̮͗̑̂͗͜r̙̜̥͑͒̿r͉̗̮͎͂͛͆̚ÿ̞̦́͠i̳̝̔̂m͎̀s̖̾o̧̪͈̾́͋͢͞r͇͕͛̈́ř̗̤͙̪͔̈́̈͐͐y̧͑ _

“H̞͓̜̬̳̀̃̊͋͋a̲̲̼̅̈̏n͚͈͒͡k̗̝̀̚!” He yells, but it comes as robotic, something disturbing, not human nor Android. He has hands. Yes. He can use them to feel his way. Feel the edges of the counter of the kitchen of the DPD where (Memory not found). He thinks he knocks something over, he can’t tell, everything feels like it’s going underwater and he’s drowning and he can’t get out. He’s going to drown.

_ Drown. _

His code is like a virus, corrupted, spreading over him painfully slowly. It’s like it’s taunting him, laughing at him as he struggles to get to Hank because he’s dead, right? That’s what his code it telling him. He’s bleeding out. Hank needs help. He needs to get there, save him.

_ Save him _

It feels like he’s drowning in dread, suffocating him even though he doesn’t need to b̴̘̖̦̺̟̳̱͖̽̀̾̊͜͠͠r̸̨͖͎̜̞̼̬͓͕̝̂̏̓͜͜ë̸̢̜̗̞̖̮̳̮́̏͋͆̐̀̒̋̍̎̑̅͑͘͠ą̴̢̼͕͎̯̩͉̮̩̺̣͉̟͛́̿͌͋̌́̉̃̕ṭ̴̢̧̞͕͓͓̪͔̰̅́́͌́͛͌̑͝h̴̢̹̥̙̠̺̝̲̄̊̿̄̍̾͠e̷̛͒͒͝ͅ.

“H̶͇̜͉͚̳̳̠͖̝̰͘a̶̗̼̐̈́̓́͗̀̅̒̆̚n̴̢̧̤̪̣̳̻̣̓̋͝ͅk̷̨̧̺̖̪͉̦̭̦̺̜̺̱̈͒̒̉̒͒̓̓̓̃!̵̛̦͊̀̇̉͑͂̾ ̸̢̯̙͎̺̩̜̩͍̈̎̈́̿͌̓̂̽̄̀͛͛͋͜͜͠W̸̢̦̯̫̰̯͖̰͎̗̝͌̽͆̓̂͒͜͝h̶̨̞͓̼̗̠̟̣̦͎̜̠̻̩͋̉͒̒̉́̃͘̚͜ē̵̢̫͓̦͖̯̦̥̺̠̍͑͛͗͒̒̌̎̕ṛ̶̲̘̊̀̍̅̌̂̽̿̃͌̏͑͘͘ẻ̸̪͓͎̼̖̘̖̼̭̙̬̦̝͒̽͗͗̽͘͜ ̶̛̰̗͒͆͛̐̽͒͐͛͝ā̵̡̟̹̖͕̝̝̺͖̻̳͖̞͌͆̊͝r̶̡̼͉̟̖̺͚̊̃̓͑̀̀͘ȩ̵̛̛̙̳̮͚̤̺̂͗̍̑́̌́̿̂̃̏̕͝ͅ ̵̢̢͖̠͎̫̦͉̽̊͛̅̃̒́͑̊̌͊̀̚̚͘y̸̡͚͍̹̝̒̂̃̋̍̑̾͌̕͜o̴̧͈̱̙̠̥͙͖̩̭̥͚͗̓̀͗͑͐̉̓͒̚̕u̶̗̫̮̯̹̘͔̤͒̓̀͜?̶̛̠̠͎̪̉̌͐͆͒̈́̋̋ ̵̘̟̹͓͙͋ͅĮ̴̨͚͚̩̣͒͊́̉̀̈́̚ ̷̬͈̉̓ċ̵̙̯̀́̅̆͒̂͊̓̀͆̄̀͠ă̸̢̠͇̮̺̝͉̫̳̻͙̞̹̆̍̈́́͜͝n̵͇̘͚͉̬̮͓͕͚̰͍̘̖̻͆̒͌͜'̶̨̟͎̯͈̤̬͙̭̭̯̞͆̀̀̊̿͝t̸̨͕͚̦̐̓̌́̈́̑̇̋̈̌̈͑͜͝ ̸̨̯͎̔̆̂ͅs̵̺̞̩͗͑͒͆͒͐̓̽̄̆̓͌̄͜͠e̷̘̗̩̹̙̦̝͚͂́̋̽͆̇̃͑̈́͆̀̕͠e̵̗̙͖̥͍̥̿̿̃͆̚͠.”

  
  


Nothing, the abyss didn’t answer back.

He brings his hands out and he feels desks, the clattering of pens as it rolls on to the floor. He thinks he’s hit something or someone, he can’t tell. He remembers it being a night shift, there’s no one here, no one except him. He’s alone in the office. He’s also alone in the abyss.

“ H̷̖͇̳̫̖̞̟͈͙̦̱͚͒̑̕ą̸̛̱̞͎̜̹͖͔̣̖͓͈͆̅͊͒͌̑͐̿̆̎͐̚n̷̛̳̗͍͑̈́̔̉̒̂̍̾́͋͛͘͝ḱ̶̖̈́͊͂͋̇̒̿̚͘̕͠͠ !”

Nothing, no one. He’s alone. 

He can’t let the code win. He has to get out, save Hank. He’s in trouble, isn’t he? His c̴̢̰̮̗̺̗̰̩͈͔͙͊͌̿͝ͅo̷̧̧̠͓̘͍̞͔̜̟͉̳̒͝d̷̨̬̮̩̥̳̦̝̘͔̯́͂͊̆̇̑̋͝͝e̴̪͐̓͂̈͐͊̀̿̚ is telling him so, burying the image of Hank bleeding out and in pain and it makes him want to scream, lash out in the void. It’s like he’s crawling his way back out, one hand on the desks, feel the rough edges because it wasn’t sanded properly. That’s a step out, right? Another one to the wall, pins drop to the floor along with the pictures hung up.

He’s hears something, but it’s muddled. It feels like he’s underwater, drowning, everything swirling together as his code keeps eating him, corrupting everything inside him. 

“Connor!” It’s Hank. He’s okay. He’s safe. He’s not bleeding out, he can hear his voice echo all around him.

“Ḯ̷̖͜ ̴̬͇͋t̴̠̥̍h̸͙̏͗i̸̦̺͆́ń̶͓̥̇k̸̓ͅ ̴̡̻͊̀İ̷͕͛'̵̭̑ḿ̷̖ ̵̬͎̔͂g̶͇͌l̶̳͈͘i̵̖̳͝t̷̹͝c̵̨͗ḩ̸̍͜i̶̪̹̍n̵̤̺̔g̷̱̻̿ ̸̦̈̌t̴̜̃͌o̷̭̎o̷̠̻̎̂ ̶͍̅m̷̝̥̎̊u̶̞͍̿c̸͙̑̈́h̷̝͋ͅ.”

“Hang on son, hang on.”

Connor reaches out, he can’t feel him. All he hears is nothingness.

“I̵̙̘͒̈ ̵̜̅c̸̝̎̑ȧ̸̘n̴̡̻̓̅'̴̩̥̇t̵͙̽̊ ̵̨̈̈s̷̘̏͑e̸̹͕͂e̴̢̔.”

Connor stays still, everything is going to be fine, right? He feels a sudden touch on his hand, a hand holding him. It’s like a light in the darkness, a faint lantern lighting up the abyss. He grips tightly, don’t let go. Protect Hank, he’s not dead, don’t let the code take him. He’s careful when he’s walking, go slowly, no need to rush.

His code is still eating away, but it’s slowly waning away on the way back to the house. His vision is slowly returning and no longer is he underwater. It’s fine, everything’s fine. The quiet mutters of the radio are telling him that, the hum of the car that is way too old is like a hidden comfort. He’s always associated it with comfort, Hank’s car, laughter, smiles. The humming is telling him that it’s fine. Hank isn’t dead, bleeding out, dying while he tries to protect him but he can’t and--

“You okay?” Hank mumbles, soft, quiet. 

Connor sees Hank staring at him through the mirror, his eyes look worried, a little tense. He nods, not bothering to say a word. He can feel the fabric of codes calming down, his perception is slowly coming back. His broken coding is a consequence from bad decisions, a ricochet of sorts, a reminder from all the people he killed and when he broke the flashing red wall the codes cried, carrying mistakes from his past.

It’s like a scar, hiding in lines of his codes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s morning, a peaceful type of morning. He woke up in a panic, the horrifying image of Hank dying flashed before his eyes. Protect him, never let go, don’t let him die. But Hank calmed him down, told him to stay home, take the day off which is something that Connor has never done.

So in the ten am morning with the sun streaming through the blinds as he sits on his bed and blankly stares into nothingness. He thinks, which is a bad time, he thinks that he can’t let ever let go of Hank. He taught him how to be human, live, he protected him in a way. Connor will protect him, at the very best of his abilities. Even though his crying codes and into the abyss he’ll protect him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at my Tumblr @Blepbean


End file.
